Kingdom Hearts: Love Can Build a Bridge
by WhiteRosePetals
Summary: Ok this is my idea of what happens in the sequal of Kingdom Hearts. So R& R and tell me what you think!
1. Default Chapter

****

Kingdom Hearts: Love Can Build a Bridge. 

By: WhiteRosePetals

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts, Disney and Squaresoft own it all. I only the characters I make up and some of the settings.

****

Prologue-

__

She felt her hand slipping, in a few more seconds, she'd lose it completely. Tears were welling in her eyes as Sora gazed into her eyes and whispered

"Kairi, remember what you said, I'm always with you too." She nodded; he was slipping further and further away.

"I'll come back to you I promise!" he cried out to her, and as they separated, she cried out

"I know you will!" Slowly he disappeared into the mist, still wearing that silly grin. Tears fell from her eyes, as she knelt in the sand, crying out for Sora, for Riku, for all of them. 

****

End Prologue.

Chapter One-Cry

**__**

Two years later…

Kairi had grown up a lot during the two years since Ansem' s defeat, and her farewell to Sora. She was taller, and more symmetrical, her auburn hair had darkened and fell a little past her elbows. She was small bosomed, but pretty all the same. Her skin was as white as cream, despite the sun she got, and she had the clear complexion every girl wanted, with soft, red lips. The only things that remained the same were her indigo-purple blue eyes. It was the anniversary of Sora's disappearance and the loss of Riku. Cradling a bundle of wildflowers, of dark blue, and purple in her arms, she stood barefooted on the white sand of the beach, gazing out into the green-blue waters. Gently she set the flowers into the ocean and watched as the floated away towards some unknown destination. Not far from the beach, sitting under a palm tree was Selfie. Selfie had grown up too, she was tall, darkly tanned, and big bosomed. But her eyes were still the same old green, her dress the same old yellow, and her hair the same old brown with the same style she'd had two years ago. She had exchanged her sandals for boots, and her jumprope for a set of numchucks. She sat not far away now, staring at the brokenhearted friend of hers on the beach. It hurt to see Kairi suffering like that, but there was nothing she could do sadly. She sighed, lifting herself off the ground and approached her friend. Kairi didn't hear her coming, until she was directly behind her and said in her high voice

"Hiya Kairi!" She whirled around, pulling out the bamboo staff Wakka had given her for her birthday. Selfie jumped back, narrowly missing getting hit in the face and raising her hands in front of her face she said

"Woah, easy Kairi it's only me Selfie, the girl you've been friends with for eleven years?" Sighing she lowered her staff and said

"Sorry Selfie, you just startled me that's all." Nodding in understanding Selfie

"Hey it's cool, it's good to see you know how to defend yourself, but really there aren't anymore Heartless left, so you really don't have to worry." Kairi's head snapped up at this, her eyes flashing dangerously. Everyone on the island could tell when Kairi was angry, for her eyes would change from purple-blue, to a bright shade of straight purple. Selfie jumped back another foot or so at the look on her friend's face, as Kairi snarled

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! HOW DO YOU KNOW THE HEARTLESS ARE GONE? FOR ALL YOU KNOW THAT'S WHY SORA STAYED AND RIKU…" she stopped, tears brimming in her eyes, that were slowly turning back to normal. She collapsed on the and choked out

"I'm…sorry…Selfie…it's…just…that…" she lost control of herself and broke down into hysterical sobs. Selfie crouched down besides her, wrapping her arms around her friend. Kairi cried, cried for the boy who loved her, and never said, and for the boy with the Keyblade, who'd broken his promise. In the folds of yellow fabric she whispered

"Sora, why didn't you save Riku? Why didn't you come back?" 

******

Sora leaned against one of the stone pillars in King Mickey's castle. He didn't look any different than he had two years ago, except he was a little taller, and he wore a black and red outfit, after he outgrew the others. The Keyblade was by his side, and Kairi's charm hooked on his belt. Kairi, it hurt to think about her. He'd promised he'd come back to her, but he hadn't fulfilled that yet. He was too busy looking for that damn door to the light. He whirled around and kicked the pillar. His rage nearly overflowed from him. Why did he have to the stupid Keyblade master, surely there were others suited for the job, why him? All he wanted to explore others worlds with his best friends Riku and Kairi. And where were they now. Riku had disappeared, probably died, he thought sadly. Kairi was back on the island, but because the worlds were separated he couldn't go back to them in his gummi ship. He kicked the pillar again, this time cracking it. 

"TO HELL WITH THIS SHIT!" he screamed. He slammed his fists against the pillars, before breaking down into uncontrollable sobs. He collapsed to the floors, whimpering

"Riku, why'd you go. We were partners, best buddies. Why you? Why couldn't it have been me instead? Why am I still here? WHY THE HELL AM I STILL HERE!" He jumped to his feet and started beating on the pillar for his worth. It wasn't long before it fell into nothing more than rubble at his feet. He shrieked in rage and fell to the floor beating his fists against the marble. And he cried for the girl he loved, and would never see again, and for his best friend who he failed to save from the darkness. On the floor of the castle he whispered

"Riku, Kairi, I'm so sorry." 

******

The rain beat him down mercilessly; his white hair had grown out since two years had passed. His eyes were the same green-blue and his still had the same build. He was taller and dressed in total black. His mind drifted to the mistakes he made in his lifetime. He thought about his best friend Sora, who'd he'd known since they were babies. He sighed, all because he'd believed that lying bitch Maleficent. He had made both Kairi and Sora suffer. They thought he was dead, probably. Not that he was very much alive after all he'd been through. His thoughts wandered over Kairi, and Sora. He sighed; he hated this life he'd made for himself. Rain beat him down continually, trying but not succeeding to seep through his raincoat. Tears flowed down his ice-cold cheeks, burning his flesh, but he didn't care. He cried, for the girl he loved, and for the boy who'd he'd betrayed. 

"I'm sorry" he whispered. 

****

End Chapter One.

A/N: Depressing, yes. But this is how I figured it would be like for the three of them, after being separated for a long period of time, which they are as I have heard according to the rumors. Don't worry it'll get better in the later chapters and a little more upbeat. Never fear. So R&R and tell me what you think.


	2. The Keyblade Mistress

****

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own anything of Kingdom Hearts, only the things I create myself.

Chapter Two-The Keyblade Mistress

Kairi inhaled deep breaths of fresh air as she surfaced on top of the water. She wore a simple white tank top, and a short brown skirt. Her hair was plastered to either side of her head, and the water felt good against her skin. Selfie was swimming not far off, wearing a yellow bikini, while Tidus was trying to sneak and pull off the top. The day was hot, hotter than it usually was on the islands. Shaking her head as Selfie began to whomp on Tidus for trying to de-bikini, she swam back to the dock, and laid on her back, water dripping from her hair was she closed her eyes, blocking out the sun. She soon she felt herself falling. Falling…falling…into a peaceful abyss of darkness. 

******

Her eyes shot open she was falling through darkness. She screamed, but there was no response. She fell further and further, until she thought there would be no end, her bare feet hit the cold surface of glass. She looked down saw a stained glass mural, portraying a young girl, with butter yellow hair, a black ribbon holding it out of her face, wearing a blue dress with a white apron, surrounded by cards, hearts and four-leaf clovers. The girl's face looked familiar, but she couldn't place where she'd seen it before, let alone name her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle voice,

__

So much to learn…

And so little time to teach you…

Step forward princess…

Cautiously, Kairi moved forward on the cold glass mural, towards the small beam of light shining on the picture girl's face. As soon as she stepped into the light, the ground began to vibrate, and three pedestals appeared around forming a triangle. On one there was a staff made of pure crystal, another there was a long narrow katana, a blue jewel in it's hilt, and on the last one, there was a large blue and gold shield, with a heart shaped crest in the center. She breathed in admiration, then the voice spoke again,

__

Choose one of these, for you will have to fight…

Choose the form of warrior you desire…

Choose wisely princess…

Kairi looked around, before she approached the pedestal with the long narrow crystal staff. Jumping onto it, it floated above her hands as the voice spoke again

__

A staff of great wisdom…

Power and virtue…

Is this the form you choose…?

She nodded softly, and the staff disappeared into glittering specks of dust. Then the voice spoke again.

__

You must give something up in exchange…

What do you choose to surrender…?

She looked at the shield then at the sword before thinking

__

" I could never use a sword of that length or power. I guess that's the one I'll give up." 

She slowly approached the pedestal on which the sword rested, and jumping onto it; she wrapped her hands around the hilt as the voice spoke again

__

A weapon of wonders and ruin…

The power of great destruction…

You give up this power…?

Again she nodded, and the weapon also disappeared in a glittering haze. 

__

You have chosen the form of a wisdom seeker…

And forsaken the power of a swordsman…

Is this the form you seek…?

She nodded hesitantly, and the whole area began to vibrate with extreme power before the pedestals sank into the floors, and the mural shattered into a thousand glittering pieces. Once again she was swallowed by the darkness. 

******

She opened her eyes to find herself standing on another stained glass mural, but this one was different. A beautiful woman, with long ocean blue curls, wearing a simple dress of lace, surrounded by doves, a small book in her hands was in this one. Kairi felt an odd sense of warmth and comfort from the woman's face. But before she could examine it any further the voice spoke again

__

You have gained the right to fight yourself…

And with those words the staff appeared in her right hand. She swung it about her in the way Wakka and Tidus taught her and the voice again spoke

__

Excellent, you have it…

At those words, small shadow like creatures rose from the floor. 

__

Shadow Heartless!" she thought to herself, and as one attacked her, she struck it upon it's head with her staff, then spun around and jabbed it into another's middle, then turned and swung violently at another. She repeated this with the other five before they melted into the floor. Panting slightly, she mopped her brow, and looked around. Then again the voice spoke

__

There will be times when you must fight to protect yourself and others…

Know this well princess…

With those words a small, golden chest appeared at her feet. She leaned down and then lightly tapped it with her staff. It opened to reveal a small brown pack, filled with herbs. 

__

"A potion!" she thought, as she carefully lifted it out of the box and placed it in her pocket. Then a door appeared she looked at it, it seemed to be transparent almost, and she soon realized it was fruitless to try and open it. She sighed, then spotted a small barrel over in the corner. Walking over to it, she struck at it with her staff before it smashed into pieces leaving another potion at her feet. She shoved it into her pocket, and heard a soft rushing sound behind her. She turned and saw that the door had materialized. She approached, and it opened into a pool of seemingly endless light. 

******

She blinked; she was back on the island! But something was different. Three people were around her. One, a young woman with chestnut brown hair, wearing a pink dress and sitting on the rail of the old ship. The other was a tall, silver haired man, wearing a black trench coat, wielding a massive sword. The third was a tall beautiful woman, with long black hair tied into a bun, wearing a purple gown and knee high black boots. She looked around her, confused, thinking

__

"Who are these people…" when the voice once again spoke.

Hold on, the door won't open quite yet…

First tell me more about yourself…

Unsure of what to do, she approached the woman in pink, who turned her and said

"What's the most important thing to you?" Startled at first, she quickly collected herself, and answered truthfully

"To love and be loved." The lady in pink cocked her head to the side and said

"Is that really such a big deal?" Shaking her head Kairi approached the silver haired man, who turned to her and said

"What do you hope to accomplish?" She replied

"Peace throughout the worlds." He stared at her and said

"Peace throughout the worlds, eh?" She finally approached the lady in purple who turned to her and said

"What are you so afraid of?" Kairi was taken aback with this one and faltered over an answer. 

"Well, uh…" Then it came to her and she said

"I'm afraid of being encaged, worthless and helpless to do anything when my friends are endangered. And to be trapped in that same cage till old age falls over me." The woman stared curiously at her and said

"Is being encaged all that scary?" Then the voice spoke again.

__

The most important thing to you is returned love…

You hope to accomplish peace throughout the worlds…

You are afraid of being encaged…

The last sentence lingered on the air. Kairi shivered for some unknown reason, and the world faded into black.

******

She was standing on yet another stained glass mural, this one depicting the same girl in purple she'd met just a few moments ago, surrounded by various healing herbs. Her thoughts were broken off as twelve Heartless emerged from the ground. Brandishing her staff, she leaped forwards and attacked. It wasn't long before they all fell before her wrath. She turned as the beam of light headed off towards the side and a set of crystal stairs appeared before her. Taking a deep breath she ran forward, climbing them till she reached the next mural. A little girl, wearing a soft blue dress, with fire red hair, surrounded by different types of flowers. She stared at the picture unaware of the staircase that was disappearing behind her. She stared at the picture, thinking the girl looked familiar as well, but once again she couldn't place where'd she'd seen her before. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of reverberating footsteps. She turned to see her worst enemy. His long white hair flowed down to the center of his back, yellow eyes staring at her, his dark skin contrasting horribly to his white trench coat. His arms were crossed and he had a sickening smile on his face. Gritting her teeth she hissed

"Ansem." He smiled and said in his deep baritone voice

"So, the final Keyblade Wielder has awakened." Ignoring his comment she snarled

"What are you doing here, Sora destroyed you." Shaking his head, he let out a long, lingering laugh, which sent chills down her spine. 

"On the contrary, it's very hard to kill me." She lunged at him with her staff alone to be blocked by a tall black creature; it disappeared before she could even get a good enough look at it. 

"My guardian." Ansem said, as she glared at him from her kneeling position on the floor. Shaking his head, sending a wave of white behind his back

He continued

"He protects me certain harm, and it was he who kept me from being destroyed last time." She narrowed her eyes and said

"You don't scare me Ansem, nothing you do or say can frighten me anymore. It only rouses my hatred for you." Raising one eyebrow he said

"Oh really, well let's just see about that." And he disappeared into a dark portal. The voice once again spoke this time sounding urgent.

__

Be wary child, for the closer you get to the light the greater your shadow becomes. But do not be afraid for you wield the mightiest weapon of all…

At those words she whirled around to see a towering black figure, a heart in its stomach, it's amber eyes staring down at her.

"Darkside." She whispered. Raising her staff she attacked. It struck its hand into the ground causing a tremor, minorly hurting Kairi. She rose back to her feet and struck at its hand with the rage of a thousand dragons. Sweat poured from her brow, as well as blood from the minor slash on her forehead. But she did not stop. Heartless began appearing from the dark hole that had been left in the floor by the Darkside, and they began attacking at her heels and legs, scratching them, causing them to bleed. Taking out her potion tossed the herbs over her head ad she cried

"Heal!" 

The wounds knitted back together, and she continued with her assault. Darkside was persistent, sending a shower of energy balls upon her, but not one did she relent. She raised her staff above her head and swung with all her strength. Darkside screamed in rage and slammed its fist into the ground narrowly missing her. She jumped back, and saw Ansem appear over the creature's head. The Heartless around her shrieked with joy. He stared down at her. The staff disappeared from her hands and a pool of darkness surrounded her. Wrapping her in its tight grasp. She tried to wriggle out but it was no use. It burned her flesh and she screamed

"Pull me out please pull me out, I'm burning! Sora! Riku! Somebody pull me out!" She received no answer only stares from Ansem and the Heartless. Then the voice spoke again, almost in a whisper

__

Be wary child, for darkness is everywhere…

But don't be afraid…

Remember you wield the most powerful weapon of all… 

She sighed, the darkness covering her, and she fell. Plunging into everlasting darkness. 

__

"Kairi…"

"KAIRI!"

******

She opened, her eyes, she was no longer in the darkness, but lying on the dock of Destiny Islands, her anxious friend Selfie standing over her with Wakka, Tidus, and the new girl Tokai. She sighed and said

"I'm alright, I had this really weird dream." They nodded and Tokai said

"It's getting late, we'd better head home." 

"Ya mon, I'm all for it, I'm hungry." Wakka said. Tokai walked towards the boats, the others following her behind like lost sheep. She stared out into the ocean and whispered

"I wield the most powerful weapon of all. What does that mean?" Shaking her head, she rose to her feet and followed after the others, unaware of the amber eyed shadows watching her go. 

****

End Chapter Two.

A/N: Ah I finished the first chapter with real action, and man my hands are killing me! Yes to all those out there, Kairi is going to be a Keyblade Master or Mistress to be correct. And as for the others girls on the other three stained glass murals, you'll find out their significance later, especially the blue haired woman. Oh and in case you couldn't tell the first one where Kairi is choosing her weapon, the mural shows Alice, from Alice in Wonderland. Anyway R&R and tell what you think!

__


	3. Night of Fate

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts only the things and events that happen in this story.

Chapter Two- Night Of Fate

Kairi lay in her bed wearing only a large white tee shirt. Her hair was still slightly damp from her swimming that day; her window was open, overlooking Destiny Islands in the distance. Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered the days of her childhood there with Riku and Sora. The warm night's wind blew inside her bedroom causing her light blue curtains to flutter slightly. There was a gentle knock on the door and her adoptive mother Ida called out to her

"Kairi, lights out in ten minutes!" smiling she responded

"Ok mom!" She loved her adoptive parents, she never really knew her real parents or if she had she couldn't remember them. Closing her eyes she soon fell into a deep sleep. Later that night her father entered the room, seeing her curled up on the window seat. Shaking his head, he simply placed a soft white baby blanket over her and quietly left the rooms. Though her face showed serene and peaceful nature in her sleep, her dreams were anything but peaceful.

******

__

She was no longer sixteen, just a small frightened five-year-old girl, wearing a pretty midnight blue dress, lace at the collar, and soft black flats. Around her neck was her seashell locket. She gazed upward at the same woman on the mural, only she was wearing black pants and a black corset like shirt, a blue coat with long tails over it. Her ocean blue curls were done in a high bun, her grey eyes flashed with indescribable anger. On her belt was Kairi's good luck charm, the small pink, white, and pale blue star. She was clinging to the woman's leg, darkness was all around them, and it wasn't long before she realized she was in Hallow Bastion again. And soon she found out what the woman was glaring at. Ansem looked the same as he had when she first met him. He stared down at the woman before yelling out

"Ruth, don't be stupid, come back inside with Kairi." The woman named Ruth shook her head and said

"No Ansem, you'll hurt her, like you hurt Barbara. I won't allow another death to occur! Or more Heartless to be born to your mad ways of reason!" The darkness seemed to wrap itself around them, but Ruth remained unmoving, and she clung to her, afraid like any five-year-old. Ansem shrieked

"Ruth don't be a fool! We can change the universe if only you have patience!" Once again Ruth shook her head

"I've had patience, and denied the truth of what became of you. Thinking you'd really hadn't gone mad, and look what it cost me! My mother-in-law whom I loved dearly, just as you used to, and all of our beloved people. Terra Bradford, Laguna Loire, Godo Kisagari, Rinoa Heartilly, everyone, everything is gone because of you Ansem! And I won't lose my daughter the same way!" she lifted little Kairi in her arms, and before Ansem could even move to stop her, the darkness wrapped around them and sucked them into the void. They fell until at last Kairi screamed out…

******

Kairi snapped awake at the sound of cracking thunder. She turned to see the peaceful island sky filled with darkness, purple and red lightening shooting down upon the earth, decimating it. Hastily removing her shirt, she pulled on some tan shorts, a white tan top, and a sheer loose shirt on top of that. Leaving the strings that usually tightened the sleeves free, she shoved her feet into her sandals and grabbing her bamboo rod, leaped out the window and headed towards her boat. 

******

Her feet pounded against the ground, her heart racing, when she saw Selfie, wearing her yellow dress, and brown boots, carrying her numchucks with her, followed closely by Tidus and Wakka, both also brandishing their weapons. 

"Kairi you're right, the darkness isn't gone. We must've fought off a thousand Shadow Heartless by now!" 

"Shadow Heartless…?" she whispered to herself. As though summoned by her voice, sixteen Shadows surrounded the group, forming a circle about them. Then, without warning, a black portal opened from underneath them. 'Selfie screamed, and Tidus wrapped his arms around her, Wakka doing the same to save his friend. Tidus held out his hand and yelled

"KAIRI, GRAB MY HAND!" She tried to move towards them, stretching her arms out as far as they would go, but to no avail. The darkness swallowed them, leaving her alone with the Shadows. She took deep breaths, gazing about her, when she noticed the weapon in her hand wasn't the same. It was a large key with thousands of jewels glittering on the silver blade-like part of it, a single circular piece of metal hung from the jade colored handle, with the embalm of a mouse head. 

"KAIRI!" came a high shriek. She turned to see Tokai running towards her, her dark green-blue curls flying out behind, wearing what looked like a kimono only instead of a skirt there were pants. On her feet were knee high leather boots, and in her hand was a short dagger. She slashed through the Shadows in her way and said

"Where is everyone? They said they were going to find you but…" 

"The Darkness swallowed them Tokai, and if we don't leave right now it's going to swallow us too!" Tokai stared at her for a few seconds, a puzzled look in her dark green eyes. Then she nodded and said

"Ok but where do we go." Kairi looked around for a few seconds before whispering,

"The Secret Place…" and with Tokai at her heels, she sped towards the small cave under the waterfall. It wasn't long before she found what she was looking for.

"The door, it's opening-" she never finished her sentence, a great gust of black wrapped about her and sent her flying back outside, onto the remaining spot of land. And looking up towards the sky, she saw what she dreaded most, 

Darkside Heartless. 

Her heart raced as she brought the Keyblade out in front of her, sweat dripping from her face, soaking her clothes. It swung at her but she back-flipped, narrowly missing getting smashed. 

"KAIRI!" came Tokai's voice, and soon she saw the ninja girl next to her on the sandy ground. And as Darkside slammed its hand into the ground both were ready and began to slash at its hand. It wasn't long before it fell to their wrath. But as it was sucked into the giant black portal in the sky, so was Tokai. 

"TOKAI!" Kairi shrieked, trying to grab for her friend. Then the voice she wanted to hear last in this situation spoke

"SO the final Keyblade Master is awake, and now it's time to realize the true power of darkness." 

She spun around, facing Ansem, hatred almost filling and overflowing every pore of her being.

"You." She hissed. He nodded and laughed. Before she could think, let alone attack she was sucked into the dark portal, darkness surrounding her entire being, until at last she fell into a restless sleep. 

******

Far away in the Disney castle, Sora saw the star for Destiny Islands go out.

****

End Chapter Two. 


End file.
